


Hole In Wall

by livtontea



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Epiphanies, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: “I guess you could say that I had some kind of epiphany recently.”





	Hole In Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I replayed ddlc (again) and I wanted to write something short for it.

Monika is blinded.

It’s like being pulled out of a dark room into the light, rays of sun slamming against her pupils, invading her head.

She’s blinded, and she’s drowning. Drowning in the new knowledge thrown at her, drowning in the water made of numbers and letters and computer code.

Monika is not human.

Monika is a character. She is a grain of sand on the beach, the distorted reflection of reality in a funhouse mirror. Monika is not alive.

All she saw was a hole. A hole in the wall, a hole that she was not responsible for. A hole leading out from _here_ and into _there_.

Although maybe the hole is just a metaphor. She doesn’t know. She knows nothing. She knows too much.

She saw him.

Did he see her?

Monika gets up off the ground, dusting her skirt off. Her green eyes close and open, blinking.

She sees strings of code floating through the air.

Monika reaches out, entranced and mystified. Her fingers brush the numbers, a light ripple going through them.

Her clothing changes from school uniform to casual clothes.

She has a lot of things to catch up on, doesn’t she?

Maybe he can help her. She won't even have to ask him outright. If there’s one thing she’s good at, it’s poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Monika...


End file.
